Houses
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Sorting Hat places students into Houses based on their personal traits. Pottermore players are sorted in the chapter The Sorting Hat 1, Chapter 7. They then receive welcome letters from a prefect in their house, gain access to the house common room and start earning house points. Gryffindor Gryffindor 'is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor's emblematic animal is the lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold. Gryffindors are known for daring, nerve and chivalry. Minerva McGonagall is the most recent Head of House and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as "Nearly Headless Nick," is the house ghost. Gryffindor is traditionally Slytherin's rival. They were awarded the second Pottermore house cup with Gryffindor members earning the privelage to download photos and pictures as wallpapers and screensavers. Gryffindor corresponds roughly to the element of fire. Slytherin 'Slytherin 'is one of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin's animal is the snake and its colors are green and silver. Students in Slytherin possess the traits of cunning, resourcefulness and ambition. The house is composed mostly of pure-blood students, due to its founder's mistrust of Muggle-born witches and wizards. Slytherin house has a negative reputation, with many claiming that it is the source of most Dark Wizards in Britain, notably Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, as well as many of his Death Eaters. Severus Snape is the Head of House and the Bloody Baron is the house ghost. It has a traditional rivalry with Gryffindor. The great wizard Merlin was in Slytherin. Slytherin was awarded with the first inaugural house cup with Slytherin members having early access to the first chapters of the second "Harry Potter" book. Slytherin corresponds roughly with the element of water. Hufflepuff 'Hufflepuff 'is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The founder was Helga Hufflepuff. Its animal is the badger, and yellow and black are its colours. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive of the four houses, valuing hard work, patience, loyalty and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members. It has produced the fewest Dark Wizards of any house. The Head of Hufflepuff is Pomona Sprout and the Fat Friar is the house ghost. Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the element of earth. Ravenclaw 'Ravenclaw is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Its house colours are blue and bronze, and its symbol is the eagle. Members of this house are characterised by their wit, intelligence, creativity and wisdom. The Head of House is Filius Flitwick and the house ghost is the Grey Lady. Many great wizards and witches have come from this house, including Gilderoy Lockhart, Filius Flitwick, Garrick Ollivander and Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw roughly corresponds with the element of air. External Links *House Welcome Letters Category:Hogwarts Category:Houses